Internal Chronology
This timeline attempts to place the events mentioned in the Girl Genius story in internal chronological order. Methods and Assumptions # Sources: An attempt has been made in each event description to include a link to the source of the dating information. # "Relative Dates": This column places events relative to two seminal events: the attack that destroyed Castle Heterodyne (which is assigned Year 0, Day 0) and the start of the main narrative of Girl Genius (which is assigned Year +19, Day 0). Clues in the narrative usually allow an event to be placed relative to one of these. # When was the attack on Castle Heterodyne? The for Klaus Barry Heterodyne shows his birth year as 1_72. The second digit is round on the top and, since older dates in the crypt include 1623, is probably an 8.It could also be a 9 but this is a Gaslamp Fantasy and according to Kaja that means the Victorian era. Thus, he was born in "1872". The attack occurred after Klaus Barry Heterodyne was born, which would put the attack in 1873-4.To simplify this page, the birth is assumed to be in 1872 and calculated dates that may be off by 100 years are marked with (†). # When does the main narrative begin? The narrative through Volume IX takes place in the late winter/early and middle springAs the circus approaches Strumhalten they mention .. The main narrative takes place roughly after the attack on Castle Heterodyne. Thus, the story likely begins in 1892-4. This date is assumed to be +19 years, 0 days, though it could as easily be off by +/- several months. # "Actual Dates": The Canon gives a few absolute dates, but most entries in the Actual Dates column are calculated based on clues in the narrative. # Canonicity: Nothing is entirely certain. Though statements in the narrative such as "100 years ago" are given literal effect below for convenience, but they were probably only approximations and are, of course, subject to being 'clarified'. # Elapsed time: As an approximation, a historical event occurring "14 years before", for example, volume 7 of the story is taken to occur at the same time as an event occurring "14 years before" volume 1 of the story, since the amount of time elapsed during the story isn't terribly precise (and may never be). # Shading: Green highlights the attack-on-Castle-Heterodyne and start-of-narrative events. Unshaded cells hold dates that source material fixes with some precision. Grey cells hold ranges and other best estimates. New cues and clues from Agatha H. and the Airship City Long ago # The other war broke out in earnest six months after Castle Heterodyne blew up. # Bill and Barry were last seen in public helping Woggleburg after the attack on Lord Womak. Not so long ago * Events start on a cold day in March. ** Agatha is wearing her current favorite outfit, a birthday present from Lilith. * Assuming the castle blew up in late summer or fall and Lucrezia was pregnant at the time, Agatha is in her nineteenth year. ** Therefore the year is 1892. New cues and clues from Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess # The Storm King Fought the Heterodynes at Sturmhalten in 1673-1676. # The muses were all present when the treaty ending the battle was signed in 1676. # Part of the treaty was that the Storm King would marry Bludtharst's sister Euphrosynia. They both were the offspring of Clemethious Heterodyne. # Makes you wonder what major change happened to the castle in 1677. Timeline Long, long ago |- style="background:#efefef;" | (Ancient times)Hippocrates Brunel says that the Mirrors were | | Creation of the Queen's Mirrors. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (likely -8000 years or earlier) | likely 6000 BCE or earlier | Rise of the Ancient God-Queens. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (likely -8000 years or earlier) | likely 6000 BCE or earlierQueen Albia of England was alive .There is a piece that appears to represent a God-Queen, accompanied by a dating it to 1000 BCE, in the Royal Collection of Inconvenient Oddities. | Queen Albia of England overthrows Witch Queen Lozz, and thereby joins the ranks of the God-Queens. The Queen's Henge is constructed when she breaks through for the second time. |- style="background:#efefef;" | Nearly 5000 years ago | circa 3000 BCE | The mirror network is (or at least, ) because of by Lucrezia Mongfish. The God-Queens are cut off from one another and begin to decline. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (around -2300 years) | 5th century BCE Assuming that Meton of Athens lived at about the same time in the story as the real-world Greek astronomer and clockmaker. | Earliest known sighting of the "Muse of Time", by . Earliest known contribution to the collection of notes that would later be bound and come to be known as Van Rijn's notebook. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (long, long ago) | | Geisterdamen their Eternal Lady at the Geisterdamen temple. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (long, long ago) | | Queen Albia of England begins a centuries-long campaign of imperial expansion and exploration, to discover the locations (or former locations) of her fellow God-Queens. |} Not so long, long ago |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-832† years, or earlier) | 1041 or earlier | Ht'rok-din Mechanicsburg. |- | -831† years | 1042 | Knife, son of Ht'rok-din, 1st Castle Heterodyne in 1042 AD. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-830† to -576† years) | | Vlad "the Blasphemous" Heterodyne creates Jägerbräu and the first of the Jägers |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-830† to -576† years) | | Jägergenerals created. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-830† to -576† years) | | Egregious Heterodyne uncorks the Dyne and destroys the first castle |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-830† to -576† years) | | Castle Heterodyne three times. |- | -575† years | 1298 | 5th Castle Heterodyne in 1298 AD. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-575† to -280 years) | 1298-1595†The first date is the date that the current structure was apparently constructed; it seems unlikely (though theoretically possible) that the consciousness of Castle Heterodyne is older than the structure itself. The second date is the date of the earliest dated event that the Castle has described as an eyewitness, which is Robur Heterodyne's time-stopping experiment. | Faustus Heterodyne Castle Heterodyne self-aware. |- style="background:#efefef;" | -575† to -209† years | 1298-1666This assumes that lived and died at roughly the same time in the Girl Genius universe as in real life. | Satyricus Heterodyne creates to Castle Heterodyne, housing his harem. The famous "The Temptation of Saint Vulcania" is installed in his seraglio. |- style="background:#efefef;" | -307† years | 1566Agatha H. and the Voice of the Castle, page 162 | The Vatican is ransacked by the Anabaptist Alchemical Army. Authority over the church is never again centralized under a single Pope, and in subsequent years seven different papacies are established. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (circa -298 years†) | 1575 | Lazurus Heterodyne is born. True to his name, he lives and dies multiple times, and he is known to have been reburied in 1602, 1604, 1609, 1614, and 1623. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (circa -280 years)According to , Robur's experiment was about 300 years before Mechanicsburg's time stop. | circa 1595† | Robur Heterodyne discovers a method for manipulating time, inadvertently summoning the Dreen. Terrified, he destroys his time-manipulating machine, then has pie. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (circa -277 years†) | 1596 | The Black Heterodyne is born. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-279 to -229 years) | 1593† to 1643† | Maxim, youngest of Da Boyz, is born. |- | -ca 220 years | -ca 1648 | It is possible (but not certain) that the father of the Storm King fights Clemethious Heterodyne at around this time, depending on how much Baron Klaus Wulfenbach stretched the truth during . |- style="background:#efefef;" | (circa -218 years†) | 1655 | The Black Heterodyne dies. His tomb is marked "Do not open". Since are considered to be plausible residents of the crypts, it is possible that one of the Heterodynes from this era (such as the Black Heterodyne or Lazarus) refuses to stay dead even to this day. |- | -ca 200 years | 1668 | Andronicus Valois, the Storm King, starts to build his Palace of Enlightenment in Provance. |- | -ca 200 years | 1668-1673 | The spark Van Rijn nine for the Storm King. Storm King and Coalition of the West Bludtharst Heterodyne. Klaus's tale suggests that the Storm King actually fought "Gradok the Dour", aka "the Good Heterodyne" at this time, but this tale is probably not accurate. |- | -200 years | 1673-1676 | Storm King holds off Heterodyne Hordes at Sturmhalten. |- | -200 years | 1676 | Battle ends with treaty and wedding between Storm King and Euphrosynia. |- | -196† years | 1677 | A major to Castle Heterodyne in 1677 AD. |- style="background:#efefef;" | -181 years, or earlier | 1691† or earlier | Knights of Jove are in Storm King's quest to win the heart of Euphrosynia Heterodyne. Storm King's reign ends. |- style="background:#efefef;" | -181 years, or earlier | 1691† or earlier |One of Van Rijn's muses, Otilia is tasked by the Storm King to protect " . But Van Rijn " what Heterodyne girl would be," and orders her to keep others safe from that girl. Later, Lucrezia Mongfish transfers Otilia's personality into Von Pinn. |- style="background:#efefef;" | -149† years | 1723 | Telemacous Heterodyne is born and dies an innocent. |- style="background:#efefef;" | about -125 years or so | ~1730† | Iscarriot Heterodyne is born. |- | -121 years | 1751† | Embi is . As a young man, he leaves home to see the world. |- style="background:#efefef;" | -81 years, or earlier | 1779† | Da Boyz (Ognian, Dimo, and Maxim) for the Red Heterodyne against the lava cannons of the Unseen Empire. |- style="background:#efefef;" | -80 years | ca 1780?† | Birth of Ominox Heterodyne and Zagnut Heterodyne, uncles to Saturnus Heterodyne. |- |} Long ago |- style="background:#efefef;" | (during the life of Saturnus Heterodyne) | | The Beast is constructed and given to the Corbettite Monks. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (during the life of Saturnus Heterodyne) | Possibly 1816This date would make sense if this is a reference to the " ", which happened in 1816 in the real world and caused a massive famine in central Europe. | The "Year of Three Winters" occurs. Saturnus Heterodyne for five months, presumably as a source of heat. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-40 years to -30 years) | 1830s† | Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, The Heterodyne Boys, and Lucrezia Mongfish are born. |- | -20 years | 1852† | The Heterodyne Boys, Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, and Punch & Judy begin adventuring. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (about -20 years) | circa 1852† | Baron Klaus Wulfenbach has an with Queen Albia of England. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-20 years to -3 years, 4 months) | 1852†-1868† | Klaus becomes a . |- style="background:#efefef;" | (years ago) | | Lucrezia Mongfish Queen Albia. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (decades ago) | | Eternal Lady frequent visits to Geisterdamen temple. |- | -6 years | 1867†-1868† | Prince of Sturmhalten grows experiments in Sturmhalten that occasionally to sewers. |- | -3 years, 4 months | October 1869†-October 1870† | Bill Heterodyne proposes to Lucrezia Mongfish, Lucrezia Klaus, Lucrezia and Klaus. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-2 years, 6-8 months) | March-May 1871†Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess refers to Gil as "looking down from 22 years" at the time of the Sturmhalten events. | Gil is born. Klaus Gil alive. Klaus thinks this would give someone from Skifander a to kill Gil. |- | -1 year, 42 days | 1872† | Klaus Barry Heterodyne is to Lucrezia and Bill in 1_72 AD. It is 2 years and 3 months since Klaus disappeared; gossips still ignore the math. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-?? months) | | Lucrezia von Pinn as for Klaus Barry Heterodyne. |- | -3 days | 1873†-1874† | Carson von Mekkhan as Heterodyne seneschal. |- | -1 day | 1873†-1874† | Bill and Barry Castle Heterodyne because of "something to do with giant vegetables". |- style="background:#ccffcc;" | Year 0, Day 0 | February 1873†-February 1874† | 5th Castle Heterodyne is destroyed after sundown with ; Klaus Barry Heterodyne ; Lucrezia ; Lucrezia's notes are burned. |- | +?? hours | 1873†-1874† | Bill and Barry to Castle Heterodyne, recover bodies of Seneschal Von Mekkhan staff. |- | +1 day | 1873†-1874† | Bill and Barry go to war, Castle Heterodyne for last time. |- | +6 months | 1873†-1874† | The Other goes to war the Sparks and the Heterodyne Boys; 43 major houses destroyed. Knights of Jove under Prince Aaronev VI Sturmvoraus the Other. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+0 to +1 years) | 1873†-1874† | "Eternal Lady" at the Geisterdamen temple, visibly pregnant. The Holy Child is born. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+0 to +1 years) | 1873†-1874† | Agatha is born. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 year) | 1875-1876 | Barry Heterodyne and Bill Heterodyne observe the attack on Lord Womak's city. Girl Genius Novelization. Confirming their calculations and revealing the whereabouts of the other. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 year) | 1875-1876 | Persons unknown the Geisterdamen temple while the "Eternal Lady" is absent, take the Holy Child. Geisterdamen their temple. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 year) | 1875-1876 | The Other attacking; is found. The Heterodyne Boys disappear. Last date for of a hive engine. Snarlantz most of the existing hive engines in Passholdt. The great houses , causing widespread destruction. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 year) | | Castle Wulfenbach is ; Klaus whether the Other did it. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+4 year) | 1876-1877 | Geisterdamen are visited by their goddess in her aspect of Sharp Crystal. After purging many of the Geisterdamen the rest are put to a period of building. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 years) | | Klaus after 'six years'Girl Genius Novelization (having spent about four years in Skifander, and possibly additional time elsewhere) with baby Gil but without , begins his war to The Baron's Peace throughout Europa. |- | +3 years | 1857†-1858† | Castle Wulfenbach is first launched according to Agatha H and the Airship City. |- | +4 years, 6 months | | TPU expedition Castle Heterodyne, is conscripted by the castle to . |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+4 years, 6 months to +5 years) | | Klaus Mechanicsburg, Jägers and von Pinn, town council. Shadow government led by Carson von Mekkhan continues to rule Mechanicsburg in secret. |- | +5 years | | Castle Heterodyne TPU assistant out for food; Klaus negotiates with the castle to supply labor. |- | +5 years, 2 months | | Carson von Mekkhan of Throne of Faustus Heterodyne 437215353 seconds (13.85 years) prior to Agatha's arrival in Mechanicsburg, swears never to channel the castle again. |- | +5 years | | 3000 of the Elite White Geisterdamen go through the one way door from the City of Silver Light to the Shadow lands. They are tasked with finding the Holy Child.Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess p276 Loremistress Milvistle the gateway to the temple and its plans, stranding Geisterdamen in Europa. |- | +6 years | | Agatha 'Heterodynes' at age 5. Barry the family to keep them hidden. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+6 to +8 years) | | Barry Agatha's locket and it to her. |-style="background:#efefef;" | (+7 years) | | The Royal Archaeological Expeditionary Force the lost city of Ubar, still ruled by Queen Ishtar-Re. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+1 day to 8 years) | | Barry Tarsus Beetle that Klaus did something untrustworthy. |- | +8 years | | Barry on what should be a , placing Agatha in the sole care of Punch and Judy. He has not yet returned. |- | +9 years | | Higgs signs up with the Wulfenbach airship fleet. He serves for ten years "without distinction". |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+6 years to 12 years) | 1878†-1887† | Gil Zoing at age 8. Klaus Gil's spark. Gil attends Castle Wulfenbach school incognito. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+1 to +16 years) | | Vrin and Aaronev VI Holy Machine, sparky girls in Lucrezia. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+11 to +21 years) | | On at least three separate occasions, agents of Queen Albia to rescue royal princesses. One of these events involves Princess Urania being rescued by Trelawney Thorpe. |- |} Before our story begins |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+16 years) | | Hidden Skifander is “discovered” by expedition. Zeetha to see the world. Members of Bangladesh DuPree's pirate army intercept the expedition and kill all of its members except Zeetha. |- | +16 years | | "Dot magnetic prince guy" the last significant rebellion against The Baron's Peace but is put down in five months. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+16 years) | | Master Payne's Circus of Adventure two of Van Rijn's muses (Tinka and Moxana). Aaronev VI Anevka in the Holy Machine. Tarvek Tinka and copies her to create a clank for Anevka. |- | +16 years | | Zeetha Bang's pirate fortress and, with it, to finding the way back to Skifander. Bang is subsequently by Baron Wulfenbach. |- | +16 years | | Professor Tiktoffen to Castle Heterodyne. He supervises repairs , but to numerous other factions, including the Knights of Jove. |- | +17 years | | Zeetha Master Payne's Circus of Adventure. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+5 to +19 years) | | Vole is expelled from Jägers, Jägertroth. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+6 to +19 years) | | A female prisoner her freedom from the Castle Heterodyne repair crew. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+18 years) | | Snarlantz one slaver engine to enslave a spark, then another all of Passholdt into revenants. Selnikov and the Jotun brothers erase evidence in Snarlantz's lab and spark-enslaving engine for Aaronev VI . |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+18 years) | | Klaus the Gilded Duke. Wulfenbach clanks the mountain of the Duke D'Omas. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (not too long ago) | | Gil acquires Ardsley Wooster, a , and a Lamp while living incognito and Zola. When Gil returns to Castle Wulfenbach, he is announced as the son of the Baron. Someone Gil's mail; Klaus, Von Pinn and Xerxsephnia von Blitzengaard are all possible culprits. |- | style="white-space: nowrap" | +18 years, 9 months | | Klaus Dihoxulator to TPU as test for Gil. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+19 years, less ?? weeks) | | Bangladesh DuPree walking gunboat Vienna 707. Moloch and Omar von Zinzer flee, as do Bruno and the kid. Bang an electrical anomaly during the attack. |- | (+18 years, 50 weeks) | | Tarsus Beetle a hive engine to TPU. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+19 years) | | Two weeks after destroying Vienna 707, Dupree a burning town and sees another electrical anomaly. Unusually, Bang wasn't the one who burned the town. |- |} Prologue and First arc: Castle Wulfenbach |- style="background:#ccffcc;" | +19 years, 0 days | 1892†-1894† possibly morning of Wednesday, 7 March 1894 | The events of Girl Genius . Agatha Clay an electrical anomaly with a malevolent figure inside, has her locket by Omar von Zinzer, screams for him to . Gil the Dihoxulator, Tarsus Beetle, and a fish ( ). Merlot takes over TPU and Agatha. Hugo Glassvitch Agatha's records to the Paris Institute of the Extraordinary, apparently hoping that she will complete her education there. |- | +19 years, 1 day | | Agatha the Beetleberg Clank. Omar von Zinzer while holding Agatha's locket. |- | +19 years, 3 days | | Agatha in Castle Wulfenbach, the imprisoned Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer, from the Jägergenerals. |- | +19 years, 4 days | | Gil a fish. Agatha Mr. Rovainen to "go do" whatever it is he "should be doing". |- | +19 years, 5 days | Around the time of a full moon. | Agatha the Dingbots. She and Gil destroy a hive engine by Mr. Rovainen. Gil proposes . Klaus, Agatha, and others that Agatha is a Heterodyne, probably Bill and Lucrezia's child. Punch and Judy rescue Agatha but are 'killed' in the process by Von Pinn. Zulenna Luzhakna is by Dupree. Agatha flees the castle, along with Othar Tryggvassen ( ) and Krosp. |- |} Second arc: Circus and Sturmhalten |- | +19 years, 6 days | | Madame Olga is by a spider clank. |- style="background:#efefef;" | +19 years, ?? days | | Klaus Jägers far from Agatha, Moloch von Zinzer to Castle Heterodyne. Othar Tryggvassen with Theopholous DuMedd. Klaus sends Merlot to Castle Heterodyne 'Miss Clay, the Heterodyne girl'. |- | +19 years, 7 days | | Circus helps Agatha her death. |- | +19 years, 8 days | | Agatha Kolee-dok-Zumil training with Zeetha, battle circus. Moxana a new game. |- | +19 years, a few days | Around the time of a .Possibly Wednesday, 21 March 1894 (full moon) | Circus Zumzum a few days after Agatha begins training, meets Othar. Jenka instructions concerning Agatha. |- | +19 years, a few weeks | | Circus revenants at Passholdt a few weeks after leaving Zumzum, acquires Da Boyz. |- | +19 years, 2 months, 1 day | | Master Payne's Circus of Adventure at Sturmhalten in Balan's Gap, for Aaronev VI again. Anevka Aaronev VI. Vrin helps an Lucrezia Agatha using the Holy Machine. Wasp eaters 170 covert revenants aboard Castle Wulfenbach. (First Sturmhalten.) |- | +19 years, 2 months, 2 days — Friday? | | Klaus that Agatha is alive, to Sturmhalten to capture her. Gil Wooster to Sturmhalten, completes repairs on Punch and Judy, including Punch's voice. (Second Sturmhalten.) |- | +19 years, 2 months, 3 days — Saturday? | Around the time of a . Possibly Saturday, 19 May 1894 (full moon) | Tarvek shelves Anevka, a copy of Lucrezia into her clank. Geisterdamen and the Lucrezia clank several hive engines and from Castle Sturmvoraus to ancient caverns. Tinka and Moxana presumedly in Castle Sturmvoraus. Wulfenbach troops covert revenants in Sturmhalten. A gigantic projection a Heterodyne heiress to the world, claims Klaus is the Other. Lucrezia/Agatha Vrin to die, Klaus with a special slaver wasp. Klaus Lars, Zeetha, Daughter of Chump. Agatha a house on the wicked Klaus. Circus creates Heterodyne apparition. (Third Sturmhalten.) |- style="background:#efefef;" | +19 years, 2 months, 4? days — Sunday night | | Circus for England following Battle of Sturmhalten. Sgt. Scorp, The Unstoppable Higgs, and Klaus in Mechanicsburg. |- |} Third arc: Mechanicsburg |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday morning to midday | | Agatha enters Mechanicsburg. Jenka . Zola Castle Heterodyne. Agatha coffee. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday afternoon (thunderstorm) | | Carson von Mekkhan of Throne of Faustus Heterodyne 437215353 seconds (13.85 years) after he swore never to do it again. Knights of Jove , but are defeated by Gil single-handedly. Gil defeats Vole (and sends him to search for the leader of the KofJ) and is taken to Mamma Gkika’s. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday afternoon late | | Agatha Castle Heterodyne. Klaus units to destroy Castle Heterodyne. After a Gil wakes up, almost completely healed. Zeetha explains Agatha's relationship to the Other. Gil meets Vanamonde and Krosp, and Zeetha meets Higgs. Klaus takes a walk in the medical mecha. Vole returns with Selnikov’s head. Evening bar fight at Mamma Gkika's |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday around sunset | |Agatha enters the Chapel of Bones and submits to . |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday evening | | At nightfall, Agatha's Torchmen the skies of Mechanicsburg for first time since the attack on Castle Heterodyne, drive off Zola's pink airship and Castle Wulfenbach. Tarvek Castle Heterodyne with Violetta. Agatha and Moloch find them and deal with a FSMADD. Gil catches up with Theo and Sleipnir. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday night (fireworks) | | Gil attracts the town to the Castle with a fireworks show and fight with Zeetha. Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, Schmott Guy Castle Heterodyne. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday night late/early Tuesday | | Von Pinn Castle Heterodyne. Sgt. Scorp has healed and is back on-duty. Grantz Othar before Klaus in Mechanicsburg. Agatha treats Tarvek. Gil & co. meet Zola & co., and whole group is press ganged. Agatha builds a death ray and falls asleep. Most of Gil & Zola's group fall asleep. |- | +19 years, 2 months — | | Moloch succeeds in waking Agatha, who, after checking on Tarvek (who's worse), starts looking for Gil. After a talk with Zeetha, Gil wakes up his group and sends them off. Gil and Zola proceed to the Lion, where . Agatha subdues Zola and is confronting Gil when and injures Gil. Agatha prepares the group to return to Tarvek, when , but is disposed of. Agatha, Tiktoffen, Gil, & Zola travel back to Tarvek, encountering many hazards. After examining and reconciling with Gil, Agatha reintroduces him to Tarvek. ... And after further adventures in medicine and engineering, . |- | +19 years, 2 months — evening/night | | Klaus but is sedated by Dr. Sun. Agatha undertakes the si vales valeo procedure, meets the copy of Castle Heterodyne's mind in Otilia's body, and discovers her mother's lab. Von Pinn's body is discovered, and medical treatment begins. Zola a copy of Lucrezia's mind. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Wednesday | | Wooster the Wulfenbach-aligned Jägergenerals that the Baron has plans to destroy Castle Heterodyne. Agatha, Gil, and Tarvek reach the library in order to restore the castle's mind. In the process Zola repeatedly attacks them, but ultimately . Zeetha is injured and taken by Higgs to Mama Gkika's. Zola meets the copy of her in the "Anevka" clank body, and tells her about the wasp infecting the Baron. Dimo Boris and the Jägergenerals about Agatha's possession by the Other and her locket. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Wednesday night | | Baron Oublenmach the hammer for the Doom Bell, and spends the whole night taking it up the stairs. The Baron tells a story that conceals information about his possession by the Other. The remainder of the gang in the castle meets up, and Tiktoffen Agatha before ultimately being squashed. Otilia's mind is transferred from "Von Pinn" into a FSMADD. Othar and Sanaa kidnap Tarvek for the Baron. A wide assortment of rogue sparks attack Mechanicsburg, but the Castle is sufficiently repaired to . |- | +19 years, 2 months — Thursday, dawn | | |- | +19 years, 2 months — Thursday | | Mechanicsburg, with the assistance of Wulfenbach troops, wards off attacks by rogue sparks. Klaus Wulfenbach takes back control of his empire, and accuses Gil of being wasped. He begins sending his own forces out to attack Mechanicsburg. Tarvek saves the last wasp eaters. Martellus von Blitzengaard appears in Mechanicsburg, claiming to be the true Storm King. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Thursday night | | Klaus overlays a copy of his personality onto Gilgamesh. Wulfenbach troops invade Mechanicsburg. Agatha Heterodyne restores Castle Heterodyne to its full power and drives out the invaders. |- | +19 years, 2 months (+9 days?) — Friday morning | | Mechanicsburg is frozen in time by Klaus Wulfenbach. Agatha is captured by Martellus and taken, along with Krosp and Violetta, through the Monolith. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 19 years, circa 3 months | | End of the Pax Transylvania and the resumption of war. By the end of the siege of Mechanicsburg, much of the empire is in rebellion, which soon . |} Fourth arc: Trains and Paris |- style="background:#efefef;" | 19 years, 3 months - 21 years, 9 months | | With most of the Heterodyne forces' leadership trapped in Mechanicsburg, Dimo becomes a general. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 19 years, 3 months - 21 years, 9 months | | Gilgamesh Wulfenbach goes to war with the Other. He initially her into believing that she controls him and his troops, but his forces are all dosed with an to prevent them from being controlled by wasps. At a critical moment he reveals that his crew are not her revenants, and begins fighting back. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 19 years, 3 months - 21 years, 9 months | | Gil builds fortifications, statues, and research facilities around the city of Mechanicsburg. Despite interference from the Thorn Hedge, the research staff slowly make progress in "boring" shafts of normal time through the stopped-time area. During an excursion through one of these shafts, an explorer accidentally touches one of the walls of the shaft, resulting in an event known as the " ". |- style="background:#efefef;" | 19 years, 3 months - 21 years, 9 months | | A diva called the Queen of the Dawn appears. In a few short years she apparently using the Other's tools. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 20 years - 21 years, 9 months | | Birth of Maxinia Agatha Gilliana Heterodyne Clay. |- style="background:#efefef;" | ~20 years, 3 months | Summer, 1893†-1895† | Dio Zardeliv, a professor and expert on the mechanics of time residing in Paris, is a minor celebrity due to interest in the bubble of frozen time around Mechanicsburg. He is forced underground by a series of assassination attempts, leaving the university about before Agatha arrives in Paris, though he is apparently still seen from time to time in the Paris underground. |- style="background:#efefef;" | ~20 years, 5 months | November, 1893†-1895† | Dio Zardeliv's last known sighting in Paris, before Agatha Heterodyne arrives. His activities after this are largely unknown, but at some point after this he apparently connects with Madwa Korel, a servant of the other, and begins searching for Prende's Chronometric Lantern. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 monthsThis is supposed to be after Mechanicsburg is frozen, but given that it's supposedly deep winter, and that we assume that 19 years and 0 months is in March, it makes sense to round up so that the story is at least in December at this point. | December, 1894†-1896† | Agatha, Martellus, Krosp, Violetta, and one wasp eater emerge from the Queen's Mirror in the Refuge of Storms. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, A . | December, 1894†-1896† | Agatha discovers that she has been sleep-working for several days, and is now in chemical thrall to Martellus. She replicates the chemical effect that Martellus put on himself, allowing the wasp eater to be used as a substitute, and escapes his lab. While Martellus retakes control of the Refuge of Storms, Agatha builds a mechanical sleigh and reindeer to . After a scuffle near Mechanicsburg involving Martellus, Xerxsephnia von Blitzengaard, and several Wulfenbach clanks, Agatha is rescued by the Jägers. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, 4 days | December, 1894†-1896† | Gilgamesh Wulfenbach catches up to Martellus, and the two fight. Martellus is rescued by one of the Knights of Jove's clanks, while Gilgamesh is taken away by Bohrlaikha, eventually passing out. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, 7 days | December, 1894†-1896† | Gil wakes up from his long sleep. Agatha sends to Gil, explaining the circumstances behind the timeskip and mentioning that Tarvek was poisoned. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, 1-2 weeks | December, 1894†-1896† | Margarella Selnikov, one of the few members of the Storm King plot still claiming loyalty to Tarvek (or at least preferring him to Martellus), steals a key and book that had once belonged to Van Rijn. Being in contact with the Incorruptible Library, under Paris via the Corbettite railway system. However, about all of this and begins hunting her, forcing a change of plans. Apparently realizing the risks involved in antagonizing the Corbettites, Martellus also with the Church, or at least with the particular Pope who has authority over the Corbettites. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, 1 week, 2 daysExtrapolating from since the apparatus was put together. | December, 1894†-1896† | Du Quay connects a stolen piece of Castle Heterodyne to a modified telluric wave conductor, intending to use it to take over the entire city of Paris. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, 2 weeks?At the time of this writing, it's not clear how much time elapsed between the timeskip and Agatha boarding the train; we know that at least one week has passed, but Agatha describes the amount of time as only " ". Two weeks (or 11 days after the last full moon seen) would be consistent with a waning crescent moon phase on this date.Note that Agatha doesn't seem to have fully adjusted to the timeskip when boarding the train, since she that the Other War began 19 years earlier. While that's true from her own perspective, for the rest of the world it was really closer to 22 years. | December, 1894†-1896†, around | Agatha and Krosp a Corbettite Railway train heading to Paris from Clankshead Station. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, 2 weeks | December, 1894†-1896†, around This occurs . In the northern hemisphere, especially during the winter, the moon tends to be closer to the southern horizon, so a crescent moon with the light side on the left and "horns" on the right is waning (and this is traditionally ). However, all depictions of the moon on this night seem to be very early in the (very long and eventful) night, whereas a waning crescent moon only rises a few hours before dawn. (A waxing crescent moon, however, would be seen in the evening just after sunset.) Also, the real-life moon never looks like the moon in the comic anyway, since the moon only takes on the crescent shape when more than half "dark". So we can assume that either the Girl Genius moon does not behave like the real world moon, or some artistic license is being taken. | The Corbettite train leaves Clankshead. Dimo stows away on the train. Agatha meets Margarella Selnikov, who is fleeing from Smoke Knight assassins. Both and are off chasing decoy carriages, searching for Agatha. Wooster is already aboard, . Zeetha and Violetta catch up with and board the train, which is stopped by an avalanche and a bridge outage. After being attacked by Count Oömfumf and Count Wolkerstorfer, as well as sapient bears, all searching for Margarella Selnikov, the passengers evacuate into the rear cars, which lift off and travel to the Depot Fortress of Saint Szpac. They leave behind Dimo, who is captured by the bears. Meanwhile, Gil and Higgs enter Mechanicsburg, making contact with Castle Heterodyne and extracting Captain Vole from the time-stopped city. He ages hundreds of years, becoming something similar to a Jägergeneral. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, 2 weeks, 1 day (morning) | December, 1894†-1896† | The Lady Heterodyne and her retinue arrive at Saint Szpac. Brother Ulm is interrogated about his attempts to assassinate her, and eventually made to serve her temporarily as penance. Lady Margarella Selnikov abducts a monk to lead her into the crypts, apparently searching for artifacts of Van Rijn's mentioned in his notebook, but accidentally frees the Beast, leading to her death. Martellus von Blitzengard (along with Gilgamesh Wulfenbach) demands the safety of the Lady Heterodyne; after some of his forces attack the Depot and are retaliated against, he the man responsible and lands peacefully. Having allied himself with the church, he is able to bring in a bishop with authority over the Corbettites (who happens to also be his uncle), presumably planning to force the Corbettites to hand over Margarella. (He that he is willing to let Agatha continue to Paris.) However, the release of the Beast forces Martellus to instead assist in the defense of the Depot Fortress. While searching the vaults for weapons to use against the Beast, Agatha finds Selnikov's remains, with the key and book, luckily just before running into Martellus, who arrived there after . Martellus and Agatha construct magnetic weapons to distract and imprison the Beast during the fight, and take an elevator back to the surface. Agatha's group, Martellus and his forces, and the Corbettites fight the Beast, attempting to deprive it of sources of metal and energy. The sapient bears show up (with Dimo in tow) and recognize Krosp as their master. Count Wolkerstorfer also arrives and lends his assistance. Eventually they are able to deprive the Beast of resources by cutting off all of its "cars" and dropping them down an elevator shaft. However, since it is still dangerous, König and Brother Ulm board the Beast and , causing the remainder of the Beast to explode and killing Brother Ulm. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, 2 weeks, 1 day (evening)It is unclear whether these events happen on the same (very busy) day as the defeat of the Beast, or the next day. However, that less than a full day has passed since Agatha arrived at the Depot Fortress, and the fires from the battle are still burning. | December, 1894†-1896† | Gilgamesh Wulfenbach arrives at the Depot Fortress, where Agatha and Martellus are working on reanimating/integrating Brother Ulm's mind into an experimental train, using a modified Si Vales Valeo System Transferal Procedure. Bangladesh Dupree meets Zeetha and Violetta, while Martellus, the copy of Lucrezia in Agatha, and the copy of Klaus in Gil all meet each other. Since all of them are served drugged cake by the Corbettites, everyone but Violetta and Martellus passes out. Martellus is unable to resist this opportunity to capture both Agatha and Gil, but Violetta knocks him out before he can abduct them. While they are unconscious, Gil and Dupree are removed from the train, while Krosp and most of the bears leave voluntarily, on a mission to infiltrate Wulfenbach forces and rescue Dimitri Vapnoople. König remains behind as the engineer for the train that Brother Ulm now inhabits, training with him under the guidance of the monks and the Beast. This train escapes the Wulfenbach forces surrounding the Depot Fortress by tunneling underground. |- style="background:#efefef;" | 21 years, 9 months, 2 weeks, 2 days (daytime) | December, 1894†-1896† | Agatha wakes up and is reunited with Dimo. She disconnects the Beast from Brother Ulm, leaving Ulm in complete control of the train. Her group enters Paris, along with Martellus, who is quickly met and taken away by Seffie to see Grandmother. The group visits a bakery for cake, but are interrupted by an attack by Pierre van Stron and subsequent counterattack by Jiminez Hoffmann. Drusus Beausoleil then abducts Agatha, taking her to Du Quay's lair, where she finds the piece of Castle Heterodyne that has been taking over the city. She takes command of it, foiling the plot to depose the Master, but is then taken into the Master's custody herself. The Master tells her ( ) that she will only be allowed to remain in Paris for three more days. She then returns to Du Quay's lair, and transfers the fragment of Castle Heterodyne's mind there into a tiny clank. The Castle coerces Drusus into mentioning Dio Zardeliv and his interest in the Van Rijn notebook. After heading to her accommodations in the Voltaire family's château, Agatha consults the notebook and finds references to Prende's lantern. She resolves to visit the Black Market to look for clues and supplies. Hoffman, who reveals that he had been spying on them, is taken with them. Colette Voltaire sends a note to Seffie, pretending that the Master had requested that her upcoming party be made a masked ball. Seffie suspects that Colette is mostly trying to keep Martellus away from whatever Agatha is up to, so she , Varpa, to interfere with Martellus's spy. Meanwhile, Gil and Dupree return to Castle Wulfenbach, and are confronted with more news about the Other, including the Queen of the Dawn's takeover of the North, and the new miniaturized hive engines. |- | | | TBC |} Fifth arc: London |- | | | Wooster suggests Agatha and friends England to Madwa and Dio Zardeliv at the Londinium docks. |- | 21 years, 10 months, 1 weekLess than three weeks after following the defeat of the Beast. | January, 1894†-1896† | Krosp and Agatha are reunited. Dimitri Vapnoople (as the mentally traumatized "Dr. Dim") returns to England. |} In the future |- style="background:#efefef;" | (in the future?) | | The enigma uses a time window device device to view Agatha in downtown Beetleburg |- style="background:#efefef;" | (in the future) | | Agatha a time window device with Gil, Moloch, and a Geisterdame. |} † marks relative or absolute dates that are off by 100 years if Klaus Barry Heterodyne was born in 1972. Other sources of Internal Chronology an entry in girl genius lab Category:Chronology Chronology, Internal Category:Meta